Strange Chess
by Jet556
Summary: There is a new student at A. Nigma High. He is well liked by everyone and doesn't seem to be much of anyone but he has a job. He is to spy on Lee and his friends. The person who gave him this job is the one behind RadCircles! And this new guy has been promised a girlfriend. The only problem is that this person views a girlfriend as something to break emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. In this story there will be a chess motif if you haven't guessed by the title. Also this story will be taking place during "The Theme Team," "Knock, Knock" and "The Dance" so there will be parts from the episodes appearing. This story was suggested by CMR Rosa and I added some of my own little creativity to it. Yeah, I basically made Quentin Basil's Lynch but he's also going to be really different. Enjoy and review.**

**On a Crutch**

Basil Hagen sighed as he walked to school. Once again he was on a crutch. A pin in the heel via voodoo was painful. Voodoo masters, cyborg generals… when did Basil's life turn into one of his father's planned but unwritten books?

Walking with Basil was his girlfriend Cherie Burlyn. She was a nice girl and had been on the same strange adventure the previous day.

"We both talked to Lee, he has RadCircles phone, he's got it cracked I think by this time Friday Lee will be as free as a… gold fish." Cherie stared at Basil with a raised eyebrow. She knew that Basil had a fear of birds but did he really have to use a different type of animal? "Yeah, that doesn't work as well as bird but what other choices do I have?"

"What other choice in deed?" Basil and Cherie both turned to see Quentin Berkhart. His hair was black like coal and his eyes an icy blue. His skin tone identified him as one of Egyptian ancestry just as Basil's identified him as being of Greek-Italian. His accent was British that obviously meant he was not born in Canada or he had been and grown up in Britain. But Basil was no Sherlock Holmes. For all he knew the accent could have been fake. "You know Basil you should stay home in bed so you don't hurt your foot. It can always get worse you know."

"What do you want, Quentin?" Basil didn't sound happy to see Quentin. In fact he sounded hostile.

"I just want to see Cherie, to talk to her, is that too much to ask?" Quentin's voice was somewhere between high pitched and deep voiced. Fittingly he was somewhere between slow and fast-talker. There was just something about him that made Basil not trust Quentin. "Now go, get to class grey eyes."

"Fine with my injury I better get there quickly." Basil walked or rather hobbled up the steps of A. Nigma High.

With Basil gone, Quentin walked slowly towards Cherie. "Why would someone like him care about you?" Cherie began to shiver as Quentin whispered venomous words into her ear. "Just by looking at him you can tell he only thinks of you as a trophy." Quentin laughed quietly. "Yes, he doesn't care about you… nobody does." Quentin then sighed. "Sadly, I don't think anyone cares about you: friends, family, fellow cheerleaders… except for me." There was charismatic tone to Quentin's voice. The black king did not belong with the white queen the white queen belonged by the side of the white king. "How would you like to be mine, Cherie, my sweet?" Quentin placed his hands on Cherie's arms.

Cherie shivered. Quentin's hands were like ice. "I wouldn't be with you willingly or lawfully." Cherie pulled away from Quentin's grasp.

Quentin just couldn't understand it. Why would a muse want to be with demon instead of a god? Why would a queen want to be with a pawn instead of a king? Why would a woman want to be with a condemned man instead of a free one? It just didn't make any sense. "Why not?"

"Because I know Basil better than you do! He doesn't like me he loves me! He's the sweetest boy I've ever met." Quentin rolled his eyes. Love? Cherie was really going to use love?

"Cherie, love is something that men in primitive cultures tell women in primitive cultures. You and me I aren't primitive, grey eyed Basil might as well have a primitive view of the world with a face like that!" Quentin's comment caused Cherie to back away. "After all, beauty equals goodness and with a face like that Basil is far from good! Look at us we're both beautiful, some of us to the point of being god-like." Quentin's comment made Cherie shake her head.

"You'll never understand." And with that Cherie walked away.

Quentin didn't need to understand Cherie. All he needed was for her to understand his view… by force!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. I don't have much to say but I'm really open to suggestions for this one from anyone. Why? Well, since this story came from a suggestion of a reader I'd like to see everyone give their input. Also if you look back to "Stranger in a Strange School" Basil had aligned himself with Barrage out of self-interest. Here, Basil is more o a student helper. Enjoy and review.**

**Waiting in the Gym**

Basil waited in the gym next to Barrage. Surprisingly, Quentin was waiting next to Victoria. Basil really hoped he wouldn't appear on television. He was more of a stage person himself.

"Quentin." Victoria turned her head to look at the new student. There was something terribly sinister about him but Basil just couldn't figure out what! "Could you go to the school servers for me?"

"For how long?" There was cold tone to Quentin's voice. Victoria just glared. Quentin clenched his fists and started to back away. "For as long as it takes? Of course Vice Principal Victoria… Your authority would make anyone undertake the conquest of all the world… but for me remember there is a price!" Quentin walked away Barrage had his eyes on him.

Barrage leaned over to Basil. Basil had a bored look on his face, leaning on a crutch, thinking about how no one in school cared that his hair was suddenly white! Well, Lee, Cam, Holger, Biffy and Tina had asked and Basil had explained so at least they seemed to care.

"Private Hagen…" Basil turned to look at Barrage. "Go keep an eye on Private Berkhart." Basil gave out a sigh and followed.

Once Basil was outside of the gym he stopped to think. He both trusted and untrusted Barrage so why should he do everything Barrage said? Sure, Basil had ended up siding with Barrage and some students thought him untrustworthy, the rebels most of all, but Basil had did that just to insure there would be no mishaps on his part like there had been at Xanadu.

Basil could have just sneaked through backstage and take a seat. He could just stay off his foot, hangout with Cherie.

Since Cherie was a cheerleader she would be with the other cheerleaders. That only caused Basil to wonder what the cheerleaders idea for the dance was.

Here was a decision to be made. Do what he had been told… or do what he wanted… what was he to do?

Basil shrugged and walked to the backstage entrance. So what if Quentin had been sent to help Lynch in the school servers? Quentin was away from Cherie and anyone else. Basil didn't trust Lynch that much, he wasn't exactly trusting of any guy wearing glasses or sunglasses since any of them could have been RadCircles.

Basil trusted Quentin even less. Anyone who looked that much like both Laurence Olivier and Anthony Quinn must have been up to something and it wasn't stage work or film -making.

Besides what could Quentin and Lynch possibly do together? There was nothing to fear from those two, Quentin maybe but not Lynch.

Now Basil was to rest backstage!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back every. Enjoy and review.**

**Backstage**

To Basil's surprise Quentin was backstage. Looked like Basil would be hanging out with Cherie and keeping an eye on Quentin at the same time! As Basil hobbled over to the cheerleaders, he noticed the mathlete Beth staring at him as if she had a thing for him.

Basil stared back. "No."

Beth just glared. "Not you! Him!" Beth pointed at Quentin causing Basil to laugh quietly as he continued hobbling over to the cheerleaders.

Beth having a crush on Quentin! This was just too funny!

Basil then stopped hobbling as he saw Quentin walking over to Cherie. Then Quentin was right in front of Basil!

So Basil did the only logical thing he could think of. He let go of his crutch and fell forward on top of Quentin.

Needless to say, Quentin was not happy. He grabbed Basil by the shirt and held up a fist. "You blasted leviathan, you did that on purpose! By Ra I'll blind you! I'LL BLIND YOU!"

Basil gulped in fear. This had been logical… it had not been smart sometimes the logical thing was not always the smart thing.

Basil closed his eyes. There was only one thing to wait for. Then who should come to the rescue but Brad Von Chilstein?

"Come on, it was an accident." Brad separated the two before Quentin could cause any harm. This was odd. "Basil's as harmless as a tadpole!"

Basil was thankful but he was feeling a tad bit suspicious. Why would Brad help him? "What is it with you and animals?"

"Besides the usual nothing? Nothing!" Brad then leaned towards Basil. "Why what have you heard?" That question only caused Basil to think to what ended up resulting in the Minotaur's existence in classical mythology. Basil hobbled over to Cherie leaving Brad to talk to Quentin. "You know I like you, you're like me, a guy who doesn't like Basil or his dad's books. I don't know why they would when they have things like me and my dad's movies!" Brad wasn't going to mention that some of the movies his dad had appeared in were adaptations of Cassius Hagen's books where Ace Von Chilstein had been cast as the villain. "Look, let's get to the point." Brad started to whisper. "I'll pay you to blind Basil and make it look like an accident!"

"Trust me, I plan to do far worst… now if you don't mind I have to go and win the heart of a good-time girl." And with that Quentin walked away. Brad himself walked away too and started checking his phone…. With absolutely no clue what a good-time girl was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. If anyone can tell where to watch the episodes so I can actually use the lines without just relying on memory that would be a great help. Enjoy and review.**

**Just Talk**

"So I went back for my math book and I realized my mom took my key too by mistake." Cherie's story caused Basil to blink in disbelief. "I was in a hurry, I wanted to see how you were doing!" Cherie looked down at Basil's foot, the one he was staying off of. "You know I worry about you."

"I worry about you too, Cherie, but don't you think you should have checked before leaving?" Cherie glared causing Basil to sigh. "Yeah, I know… "

"You know I'm not sure what I'm going to do, Basil. My mom won't be back until Saturday evening."

Basil started to blush. "Uh, you could stay at my house until then."

Basil's suggestion caused Cherie to giggle. "Basil, don't you think we're a bit young for me to be your live-in girlfriend?" Cherie's teasing caused Basil to blush even more. Cherie gave Basil a kiss and then placed a hand on his cheek. "That's really sweet of you. I'd be happy to stay with you until Saturday. I better get back with the other cheerleaders."

Basil looked over as he saw one of the cheerleaders… doing a handstand? "You mean that? What exactly kind of a mickey-mouse idea does Toni have?"

Cherie chuckled and walked back over to the cheerleaders. "Don't want to spoil the surprise for you!"

Basil let out a sigh. He was growing to hate surprises. No doubt who RadCircles was would be a surprise but it would obviously be a surprise Basil wouldn't like. Basil literally knew nothing besides that Lee had RadCircles' phone and had gotten it decrypted yesterday. He knew that Lee was nowhere closer and that the big jerk Brad had twice kissed Tina. However Basil knew Brad well and knew that he really had no interest in Tina except as a leading lady because of Brad's warped perspective seeing life like a movie.

By all logic Basil should have told Tina but he didn't want to get hurt. What would happen when Brad would be stupid enough to say out loud he's interested in someone "better?" Basil was hoping something verbal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**God Complex**

Quentin Berkhart started to walk over to Cherie as she walked over to the rest of the cheerleaders only to stop. He looked over to Basil and a cruel grin appeared on Quentin's face. His cruel grin was like that of the devils if he were free from the icy lake in the fourth round of the ninth circle of Hell!

Quentin held out his phone and the grin turned into a smile. That machine down below might have been useless for those who didn't have the green phones but Quentin had tricks up his sleeve that would even outdo Anansi the Spider.

Basil might have been immune to the prank song like Lee Ping but Basil was immune for a different reason. He had built up an immunity after listening to various versions of the prank song.

Cruelly, Quentin selected a song to email to Basil. Not the prank song but something else!

Quentin sent it and then looked over at Basil. Basil looked at his phone, opened the email and a pained look appeared in his eyes. Quentin could hear the song from where he was standing.

Such was the fate of one who dared to defy a god… or one with permanent delusions of godhood.

Quentin walked over to Cherie only for the cheerleaders to go out onto the stage. He gave a frustrated sigh and sat down in a chair. He'd have to wait.

It only turned out that there were actually just moving over as more people came in. Quentin clenched his fists. He had been really stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter is something to just stall for time. I really wish "The Theme Team" were online! It would help so much so I could take lines straight from the episode and not just rely on my memory! Enjoy and review!**

**A Villain's Backstory**

Quentin Berkhart had been born in Britain. Not any part in particular. All anyone needed to know was that he was born in Britain. He had a famous ancestor whose identity was unknown to the public and that was referred to by three names. People were familiar with his ancestor just by hearing the most famous of the three names: Jack the Ripper.

Quentin's father had been… he had been something. He was dead now. Quentin's mother had been… she had been something else. She was now in a coma… a permanent coma if anyone knew what this meant.

Quentin's hobbies back home included… just things that were not nice. He would frequently say "Does that matter?" as if he was Yul Brynner as Ramesses II. Why? He was just that kind of person. Always had been, always would be. He had killed the family cat at the age of three so that was a major indication of what kind of a person Quentin was.

As for Quentin and girls… they were the reason he took an interest in psychology. Not because he had been diagnosed with a god complex. He just enjoyed breaking them. Any girl that Quentin labeled a "good-time girl" he enjoyed to break a hundred times as much. His ancestor had killed "good-time girls" so he would break them. Of course some of the girls he ended up breaking ended up like Sibyl Vane from "The Picture of Dorian Gray" but that only caused Quentin to dance with joy! What was Cherie to Quentin? The same thing all the other girls had been: toys, playthings, things to break, sport, just a trophy for him to discard when he got bored with her.

What was Basil? Nothing just something to torture! Hang him by the toes? No. Keep slipping him poison until Basil wished he were dead? No. Electrocute Basil until he was bored and then start burning him? Maybe.

As for that God Complex Quentin was good at hiding it. Which god did he think he was? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Quentin was so charismatic and so uncharismatic at the same time. Some people liked him, some didn't. Many girls fawned over him and those girls he would get to eventually. They were just conquests for him, "good-time girls." There were guys who liked him any who did were jerks, delusional and not really the sharpest knife in the door. What were they to him? Nothing much, just things he hadn't thought of a label for.

Bottom line, Quentin was a bad guy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. Still hoping for "The Theme Team" to be online so I can use actual scenes from the episode! Oh, well. Enjoy and review.**

**Comparisons**

Quentin walked over to Cherie. He'd get her to leave Basil for him. Brainwashing was the easy way to victory. He liked to do things the hard way, the fun way: by emotionally breaking a girl into making her believe that he was the only one who cared about her. Anything else was a delightful bonus!

He stopped for a while and looked over at Basil. That song was still going strong but he didn't want to kill Basil, just toy with him until he grew bored. Quentin just walked over and took Basil's phone from him. He turned off the song and smiled.

Basil didn't look like he was all there and that was fine. He would be feeling better in a few minutes just as long as he didn't drink any of Green Apple Splat's sister product from England: Red Apple Splat.

Quentin then walked over to Cherie to try one of his more cliché moves that he always liked to start with on days like this. "Would you like me to compare you to one of my previous girlfriends? I've had many!" It always worked. The 'good-time girls' Quentin knew always liked to be told how much better they were to Quentin's prior conquests. It was just how they were and Quentin loved to make them 'bloated with superiority' only to bring them crashing down.

"Uh, no thanks. We're not dating." Cherie's comment only caused Quentin to forcefully grab her by the wrist. Cherie tried to pull away but Quentin's hand was like a badger's jaw. The only way to release it would be to break it.

"Not yet…"

"Not ever." Cherie's was a strong girl. Not the kind that Quentin was use to but this meant she was a challenge. And Quentin liked a challenge.

"Alright then, we'll talk again, later."

And with that Quentin walked away. He had other things to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Holger and Greta**

As Basil shook his head, he looked at his phone. What had he just heard? Why had he been in pain? Who sent it?

Basil looked at the name of who had send it. Q . Well, it was obviously Quentin unless there was someone here who thought they were the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl.

Actually, where was Quentin? He didn't seem to backstage anymore. He must have left.

Basil then walked over to the curtains to look out onto the stage. What the hell was he seeing? Holger and Greta wearing outfits that Basil could at best describe as bizarre.

What exactly was their pitch? If it was the very personification if weirdness then it would make sense but right now Basil was thinking the same thing Biffy was. This would never win.

Standing next to Basil was Cam. Cam didn't look anymore impressed than Basil did.

"Well, amigo, it looks like there is only one way out of this since they'll probably want one of us to help them."

"If you actually say what I think you're going to say, I'm just gonna have to kill myself!"

"I think we should hide from them!" Basil let out a sigh of relief. Cam had said what Basil was thinking and not what he had thought Cam was going to say. Thank goodness for that!

"Oh, good. You sure you just don't want more of Brandy and Toni fighting over you?"

"Oh, yeah I do!" Cam laughed. "I've been hoping for this since the tenth grade! Which one do you think I should go with? How did you end up choosing between Margarita and Cherie?"

"Well, Cam it's quite simple…" Basil trailed off as Holger and Greta finished… whatever their pitch was. "I'll tell you some other time, it's time to hide so neither of us end up in dressed like them! I call the rafters!"

"What? Why do you get the rafters?"

"Because I have longer legs, now move!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**EXIT BASIL**

Basil hobbled over to the ladder to the rafters only to remember that there was no way he could get up there. His heel still hurt and there was no way he could get up there… or could he? He could try!

Basil threw his crutch aside and began to climb up. As long as his heel wasn't touching anything he was okay.

Half way up, Basil realized that he did not know what he was going to do once he got to the top. Basil then saw an air vent. If it worked for Lee it would… no, Basil would still be in pain the moment his right foot hit the ground.

Once again he sighed and did the only thing he could think of. What was that? Fall back down! Luckily, Steve was right beneath him to break his fall. And for bonus points Steve was holding Basil's crutch.

With a smile, Basil gave a speech like the Shakespearean actor he was. "If this Hephaestus must fall from high Olympus to avoid be found by a fool and his mate then so be it, for the stars have demanded it, it must be!" Basil immediately grimaced. That was definitely not one of his best in the vein of the Bard of Avon. Basil then gave a grin and let go of the ladder and down he fell. It seemed like forever as if he was falling from the ninth sphere of heaven all the way down to the ninth circle of Hell. Finally, he fell upon Steve who was knocked to his knees. Basil then stood on one leg and took his crutch. "Thanks Steve."

And with that Basil exited stage right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Home**

Holger and Kimmie?" Basil walked into his house in complete disbelief. He wasn't as much walking as hobbling in but still. He placed his bag down and took off his flat cap. "Are you hanging kidding me?"

"'Hanging?'" Cherie stared as she put her bag down next to Basil's. She had never heard Basil use the term 'hang' as a curse. She hadn't been kidding about Holger and Kimmie getting together. Cherie was as confused as Basil.

Both Basil and Cherie stopped thinking about the bizarreness of Holger and Kimmie when they heard the meowing of Basil's cat Hamlet. Basil walked into the kitchen and saw Hamlet, an orange and white cat with stripes and spots, on top of the fridge and unsure of how to get down. When Cherie saw Hamlet she tried to get him down by getting up on a chair. Frightened by this stranger, Hamlet just backed away. Cherie got off the chair and Basil got up onto it and grabbed Hamlet. As Basil walked towards Cherie with Hamlet in his arms, the cat just hid his face in Basil's right arm.

"She'll be staying with us for a few days so you better get used to her, Hamlet." Basil patted Hamlet gently. The cat was not happy to have a guest. Cherie placed a hand on Hamlet's head and scratched it gently.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cherie kissed Hamlet on the head. She started to wonder if the scent of her dogs Bonnie and Clyde was what Hamlet was scared of.

"Yeah, he's just doesn't like visitors and there had been a lot of people at our old house the night my dad died so… you can understand why he's nervous around people he doesn't know." Basil put Hamlet on the floor whom instantly scurried away to hide under Basil's bed. "He'll be fine… I'll show you to the guest room."

Basil took his girlfriend's hand and led up the stairs. Basil led Cherie into the guest room and it had a double bed, a table with a mirror… it was not Cherie's kind of room.

"Did your grandma give your family that?" Cherie pointed at the table.

"Yeah, I think she hates us, my mom, me, I think she even hated my dad." Basil gave Cherie a kiss on the cheek… and then winced in pain. Cherie didn't notice, she was too busy looking at the mirror… only when she turned her head did she notice.

Cherie placed a hand on Basil's shoulder. She didn't know why the boy she loved was in pain but there he was. "Basil, are you okay?"

"Just an injury from the car accident acting up." Basil left the room leaving Cherie alone. She didn't know about any other injuries, she had never thought to ask about any others, no one had. Basil was hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back everyone. You better get ready for some real mood whiplash considering how different his chapter is from the previous one. What is the point of this chapter? Besides having Quentin watch the early events of "Knock, Knock" it shows just how messed up in the head he is. Really helps since it is from his point of view even though it's written in third eorsin. Enjoy and review.**

**Cruel Joy**

The next morning, Quentin watched from a window as Victoria reprimanded Lynch. To Quentin, Lynch was quite an idiot, pretending to be a fan over Lee Ping, eating peanuts, liking Green Apple Splat and knock, knock jokes. The fact that he needed a teen speak dictionary was laughable. It wasn't that hard to figure out teen speak. You observed, you heard it once, that was how it was done… but Quentin had to admit that some of this Canadian and American slang was strange to his British ears. As for the peanuts, Lynch had to be nuts to like them so much… which he was. The Green Apple Splat? Not even the Red Apple Splat in England tasted good but it tasted better than the Green Apple Splat and that was saying something. Pretending to be a fan over Lee Ping? That was alright! Being half British and half Egyptian, Quentin frequently used the "practically family" line on people who were of Asian, African and European ancestry and had in fact used it on Lee Ping yesterday afternoon. Of course given the fact that Egypt was a part of North Africa and West Asia, he might have been stretching it a bit. As for the knock, knock jokes… Quentin just didn't find them fuuny at all. What he found funny was what others would find horrifying. Quentin found a chimpanzee ripping someone's arm off and beating them to death with it funny. Why Quentin's uncle Sam's sitcom involving that as running gag was cancelled after one episode he had no idea.

Then Victoria and Lee Ping waved at each other. Quentin slammed his fist against the window. The glass cracked but he didn't care, it's not like anyone was there to see him. No more fun watching Victoria reprimand Lynch? That was horrible!

Then came Holger Holgaart walking over to Kimmie McAddams. Now he was something fun to watch! True romance! Like Desdemona and Iago! Tybalt and Juliet! Malvolio and Olivia! Prince Hamlet and Queen Gertrude! Oh, this was entertaining romance! A couple that should be together!

Oh, how he wished he had some tea and crumpets to watch this with! He loved watching something with tea and crumpets, especially when there was blood mixed with the tea! His own blood! All he had to do was prick his finger and then have some of the blood drop into his tea! It was delicious!

"Yes, you clumsy whaler! Go to your goodtime girl!" Quentin started to nod and move his head around and standing in the doorway was Tina Kwee. Tina had disturbed look on her face. Quentin immediately stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand around her neck and pointed a finger. "You will tell no one about this!" And with that Quentin walked away.

Tina stood there. She wasn't exactly sure what she had just seen and heard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone. Once more there is a scene from "Knock, Knock" with Basil being just off screen. Also congrats if you recognize the reference to the special features of the "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" DVD. Enjoy and review.**

**Holger and Kimmie?**

"Dude, what is with the whole Kimmie thing? I thought you liked Greta." Lee's question was what Basil was also thinking. It was bizarre! It was terrifying! It reminded Basil of when he had been in film club back at Xanadu and there was a girl wearing nothing but a towel, in early December of all months, and holding a sign that said 'Basil, will you marry me?' That girl had since received the nickname: the Towel Girl. That was not right and Holger and Kimmie having a thing for each other was not either. And besides Holger having a thing for Greta made sense... Holger having a thing for Kimmie… didn't.

"Holger liking everybody, especially the Kimmie." For some reason what Holger had said had caused Basil to think of the scene with the Golden Calf from Cecil B. DeMille's 'The Ten Commandments.' It was only natural because of the thought of disgust that had just gone through Basil's head.

The morning news came on and everyone looked at the television. "Good morning A. Nigma High students. Don't forget the dance is tomorrow night and this years theme is 'Save the Rainforest' which is a pretty great theme if you ask me." Tina was half right about the theme. It was great because, she, his friend had come up with it. It was not great because she had come up with the theme with that jerk Brad Von Chilstein… Basil wondered how likely it was for one of the televisions to fall on top of Brad.

"I'm Chaz Moneranian and I don't think anyone did ask, Tina, cause what everyone wants to know is who's going with the Chazster?" Basil and Lee both glanced at once another. How did someone like Chaz ever get onto the new team in the first place? And the "Chazster?" Really? "It could be you! Or you! Yeah, or even you! But not you!" There was no sane or intelligent girl that would go with Chaz, Basil was sure of that. "Find out just who those lucky ladies are on 'Chaz's Corner!'" At that last part Basil brought his face down onto his desk. Why had he ever helped Chaz? Why? Why? Sure, Chaz had to do him a favor after that but still one would have thought Chaz would have learned some humility.

Then Lee went off to the washroom. Basil had seen Lynch, Lee's creepy fan boy, and knew that Lee was not going to the washroom. What did Lynch want? Lee to sign his forehead?

Basil moved over to Lee's desk in order to talk to Holger more easily. He just had to talk some sense into him.

"Now, Holger, I don't know if this is some sort of Scandinavian… thing but you don't really 'like' Kimmie do you? What happened to Greta?"

"Holger just like Kimmie suddenly. Is that big problem?" Holger's response caused Basil to freeze. Suddenly? He just suddenly liked Kimmie? That was suspicious and Basil suspected foul play… that or Holger had a split personality ad his good half like Greta while his bad half liked Kimmie.

"By Jove, you've turned into every single film portrayal of Jekyll and Hyde." Everyone then turned to look at Basil. Basil just glared. "Yes, I said 'By Jove!' Don't judge me!" Everyone then turned back to what they were doing.

"No! Holger no like Hekyll and Jyde!" Holger's response caused Basil to sigh. He might as well have been trying to reason with a crazy person. He must have been because Holger going after Kimmie and Kimmie wanting Holger was crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Forced Kiss**

In all truthfulness, Quentin Berkhart came across as a stalker. If one wanted to use a stronger term Jupiter or Satyr-like would also work!

Later that day, while Cherie was in a hallway alone Quentin followed her. He was like an ancient raider wanting to pillage and burn. He had heard from Brad about how twice he kissed Tina Kwee. How romantic and romantic meant boring, at least that was how he saw it. Quentin was hardly a romantic sort but one who brutish yet intelligent.

Quentin grabbed Cherie by the back of her shirt and turned her to face him. His hands were on her arms like iron clamps and Cherie was forced against a locker. And then he kissed her. She did not want to kiss him but really she hadn't been given a choice because of how forceful Quentin was and always would be.

Cherie didn't love Quentin. She loved Basil. To be kissed by Quentin for her might as well have been her being made unclean.

Unknown to either of them, Basil was watching. He had come across them and was shocked by the sight of it. He dropped his crutch and leaned against a locker, his eyes filled with shock. His heart was filled with sadness.

When Basil's crutch hit the floor, Quentin turned his head to look and Cherie was able to break free from his grasp. She ran over to him with tears in her eyes.

Quentin let out an annoyed sigh. "I hate soap operas!" It was true and had Basil not been there he wouldn't have turned that glorious moment into a soap opera. But this was quite good. He was enjoying the tears from Cherie's eyes and the pained look on Basil's face. This was good this was really good!

He could hypnotize her tomorrow but right now Quentin was enjoying every moment of this. He always liked breaking couples apart. There was a great joy he had in it.

Yes, Quentin had successfully broken apart another couple. By tomorrow, Cherie would be his, Victoria will have gotten rid of Barrage and the dance will have been a great example for the council.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Talk of Love**

As Basil and Cherie walked into Basil's house the ringing of bells was heard. Hamlet was playing with one of his cat toys that looked like a purple octopus and it had a bell inside.

"It sounds like Christmas in here!" Just as Cherie commented, Hamlet ran into the entrance pawing at his toy. The moment he saw Cherie he bolted away up stairs. Cherie just called after him. "Hamlet, I'm not scary!"

"Really? How about heart breaking?" Basil's voice was cold. He was hurt by what he had seen earlier that day. Quentin and Cherie kissing… Why? He felt the same way Tina had when she saw Lee having to kiss Brandy to shut her up. He felt the same way when Lee saw that big pompous obnoxious spoiled brat mamma's boy of a baboon Brad Von Chilstein kissing Tina. He felt heartbroken.

"Basil… when Quentin kissed me… it wasn't of my choice… I love you… just you." Cherie placed a hand on Basil's shoulder and another on his left arm. "It felt like I was being…" Cherie started to feel tears flow from her eyes.

For a short time Basil's heart had hardened. Hearing what Cherie had said made it soft and kind again. He didn't know what he was going to say. He had to say something. But what?

As Basil thought about what to say he heard a meowing. Standing on the stairs was Hamlet meowing for some attention. When Basil didn't say anything to either Cherie or Hamlet, the cat just walked down the stairs and started rubbing against the couple's legs.

Smiling, Basil knelt down and picked up Hamlet. The cat didn't hide from Cherie this time. He looked at her without fear as she patted him. Then Basil gave Cherie a kiss. It wasn't forceful like Quentin's had been. It was soft, passionate and loving… it was a kiss from Basil for Cherie.

"I'm sorry, Cherie. I'm just feeling so confused right now between us, Quentin's sudden arrival and interest in you and what's going on at school… it's hard not to be. I love you and I can never stop loving you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Friend or Foe**

Basil sighed. He was always the last one to hear about these things. Lee told Cam and Holger that Lynch had found RadCircles. Lee had told Cherie but he forgot to tell Basil… why did people keep forgetting to tell him things? So Cherie ended up telling Basil.

That only caused Basil to wonder if Lynch was RadCircles. Or if not if he was in league with RadCircles! He had thought the same about Holger but really given Holger's difficulty with the English language it seemed unlikely… unless Holger was playing everyone for a fool.

"Basil!" Basil turned to look at Cherie. She had her hair down. She looked different. She looked… lovely. "You've been thinking like your brain's going to burst."

"Just thinking about Lynch having found RadCircles." Basil rubbed his forehead. "I always thought that I'd have helped Lee find RadCircles somehow. Be more helpful when it came to clearing Lee's name."

"Basil, you have helped in some way." Cherie sat down next to Basil. She took his hands and kissed him with much passion. "You've been able to run Barrage interference sometimes." Basil wrapped an arm around Cherie and smiled. She was right. He had done some good. "Besides, aren't we suppose to be going on a date tonight?"

"Yes." Basil had gotten tickets for a production of 'Othello.' He and Cherie would go out that night. Just them. "Are you going to get ready?"

"Yeah, that's why I went out for that dress." She gave him a kiss and walked away. She had to get ready. So did he. They both did. A date for them while things for others became strange and shocking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Getting Ready**

Basil stood in his bedroom looking at his reflection in his mirror. He was wearing black dress pants, dress shoes and a bright red dress shirt. On his bed was a black blazer but right now Basil was thinking.

As Basil looked at the scars on his face and his lone eyebrow he started to wonder. Should he put some movie makeup on to cover the scars? Should he put on a fake eyebrow over where the one he had lost would have been? Basil wanted to look good but he also didn't want to be starred at! Lee never had to think about things like this. Neither did Cam, Holger or Biffy.

But Cherie was fine with Basil's scar and it's not like anyone would be looking at him. Basil laughed and then grabbed a necktie.

Visions of a hangman's noose appeared in Basil's head. Without a second thought he threw the necktie aside. Then Lynch appeared in Basil's head. Lynch and a hangman's noose? It was pretty funny if one got it. Not the "ha, ha" kind of funny but "Gee, that's interesting" kind of funny. In the Victorian Era, the hangman's noose had received the nickname "the necktie." Lynch's name came from a type of mob that would hang their victims. If Basil were to ever see Lynch wearing a necktie he'd probably chuckle.

Looking in the mirror, Basil gave himself the thumbs up. He walked over to his door and started to reach for the doorknob… Something was missing. He hadn't combed his hair!

Basil walked over to his nightstand and took a comb out of it. He then walked back over to his mirror and did the deed.

Basil then walked to the door, ready for a night with his girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**At the Theater**

When Basil and Cherie arrived at the theater, they took an elevator due to Basil's bad leg. Their seats were box seats fairly close to the stage and thus it would they would be on the second floor.

As they sat in their seats Basil could only wonder. Where were Lee and Lynch? Had they found RadCircles? Would Lee be able to clear his name? Would he be able to prove it to Barrage? Would their dear friend be able to rest finally free from detention? Would Basil finally be able to get up the courage to punch that pompous, obnoxious, spoiled brat mamma's boy of a baboon Brad Von Chilstein in the face? Who knew? Basil wasn't sure and neither was Cherie.

Basil reached out a hand and took Cherie's in his. They might not have been sure about how Lee and Lynch were doing in tracking RadCircles but they were sure about something else completely. Basil and Cherie were sure they loved each other, which they did and so here they were on their first real date.

"You excited?" Basil wasn't talking about seeing the play. He meant something else.

"About being here with you?" Cherie leaned towards Basil and kissed him. "I'll always be excited about being with you." They kissed again.

Cherie was wearing a light purple dress with a belt that had a heart shaped buckle. She was in heels and on her ears were heart shaped earrings. Her hair was down and so it was that Basil saw something beautiful as always. To him Cherie was always and always would be beautiful. She was not different now but he didn't love her because of her beauty but because of whom she was.

The lights started to dim. The play was beginning. They would be silent for a few hours but they would hold hands until the intermission.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**During the Intermission **

When the intermission came, everyone was on the balcony of the theater. Basil and Cherie were standing by the railing with clear looks of love for one another in their eyes.

"So… are you enjoying the play?" Basil placed a hand on his wrist. At the moment he was feeling kind of nervous. With this being their first real date and all he wanted it to be good for Cherie.

"Yeah." She gave him a kiss. He placed his hands on her arms and for a moment it seemed they were the only two people in the world.

If only Quentin hadn't shown up. "Inconceivable!" The shock of his presence caused both Basil and Cherie to break away from each other. What in the name of Mac Bethad Mac Findlaech was Quentin Berkhart doing here? "I thought I broke you two up! How did this happen? This is impossible! Inconceivable! Unlikely! Not going according to plan!"

"What are you doing here?" Basil's question was what Cherie was also thinking. Just what exactly was the Parasite King of Toronto doing here?

"Watching tragedies is how I get my jollies!"

Basil and Cherie both stared. That was disturbing. And with that they walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**After the Play**

After the play was a Q&A but all Basil and Cherie were doing was heading back to Basil's house. The play had been nice. Since it had been "Othello" the play had been both dramatic and romantic but most certainly tragic.

Basil had been paying attention but there had been something on his mind. He had been thinking back to that time in the Preston Hagen Theater. What would have happened if Legendre had chosen Othello instead of Hamlet to trap the students in? Basil didn't know and he didn't want to know.

"Now that would have been something." Basil muttered to himself as he walked with Cherie.

Then Basil started to think again but this time about something else. Where was Lee? Had he found RadCircles yet? Basil then took out his phone from his pocket. He turned it one and saw that he had gotten a text message from Holger. He looked at it and saw that it was from Cam… Cam was using Holger's cell phone. Why? Why was Cam using Holger's cell phone?

Basil then actually took a look at the cell phone.

"Broke my cell phone. Using Holger's. Can't reach Lee. Can you tell him to call me?-Cam."

Basil then looked at the time. It was too late. Lee and Cam would probably get into touch tonight anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**You Have Got to Be Kidding Me**

As soon as Basil walked through the door of his home, his cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and did not recognize the number. He answered it and to his surprise it was Cam.

"Dude, where have you been?"

"You don't even give me a chance to say 'hello?'" Basil had a deadpan look on his face. He tended to have this look whenever someone didn't even give him the chance to say 'hello' when he answered his phone.

"Look, Basil, Lee found out who RadCircles is!" When Cam said this Basil's eyes lit up. Now that was news to be heard! "It's Lynch!"

"…"

"Basil?"

"…"

"You there, man?"

"…"

"Yo, Basil!"

"Lynch?"

"Yeah."

"Lynch!"

"Yes, Basil, Lynch is RadCircles."

Basil blinked for a few seconds. Lynch was RadCircles? How could Lynch be RadCircles? Had all of Lynch's persona just been a facade… actually this kind of explained Lynch's use of out-of-date slang. How? It just did. But there was just one thing in Basil's head and he ended up saying what he was thinking. "You have got to be kidding me!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back everyone. Shakespeare tragedy references abound! Also probably the darkest bit in any of my stories: Legendre's reintroduction. Also we get one long monologue from my craziest character yet Quentin. Enjoy and review.**

**Endgame Time**

Basil took a breath as he stood without the crutch. When he didn't feel any pain he smiled. Today was endgame time! Today, great Birnam wood would come to high Dunsinane hill!

Lynch Webber had much to answer for. He was guilty of many things. He was guilty of framing Lee for a prank he didn't commit! Who would do such a thing? He was guilty of liking peanuts! He was guilty of liking Green Apple Splat! He was guilty of telling terrible knock-knock jokes! He was guilty of having his dad's wallet and looking a lot like his dad! He was guilty of using outdated slang! He was… Outdated slang? Having his dad's wallet? Looking a lot like his dad? Basil thought about what Lee had told him a few minutes ago on the phone. Was it possible that Lynch and his father could be one and the same? If so then Lynch was guilty of owning the Green Apple Splat company!

Though it was the autumn, today for Lynch it was the ides of March! Today, Lynch would pay for all the hell he put Lee and everyone else through.

Basil placed his cap on his head and grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Today, it all ended!

"Victory is ours!"

Far from the House of Hagen, evil eyes looked into a crystal plate. Quentin Berkahrt, the mad man who believed himself to be Zeus, Jupiter, Poseidon, Neptune, Hades, Dis Pater, Orcus, Ra, Set, Odin, Thor, Loki, Cronus, Saturn, Uranus, Caeluas all looked into the crystal plate that had belonged to Legendre.

"Oh, foolish mortal thou thinkst that your vile rabble will have victory!" Quentin, dressed in some bizarre combination of ancient Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse clothing, was being himself and not the mask. "I shall succeed where thou hast failed, Legendre!" Quentin turned to look at Legendre. Quentin, Clarence and others had given the uncontrollable wild card that was Legendre the ultimate punishment. In a jar that was about three feet high were a brain, and eyeball and a spinal cord.

That was the punishment Legendre had received and the worst part was that he was still alive. The jar he was in was a highly technologically advanced apparatus that converted his thoughts into words and so Legendre. It was also able to hover in the air and so Legendre could also move around.

"Yes… Mock me you glorified asylum inmate! My voodoo should have succeeded! My robotic mummy should have succeeded! My planting of thoughts into Roman Arkham's should have succeeded! My resurrected pet, Murder, should have succeeded! I should not be like this! When I have a body again you'll be at my mercy and I have none!" Legendre did not seem happy with his current situation.

Quentin only laughed. "You were lucky that you didn't get entombed in crystal like some of the cancel wanted." He then started to tap on Legendre's container with a lightning bolt-shaped weapon. "You can thank Alfred Ping for this. He worked on the eyebot and this is nothing more but a modification to house what's left of you." Quentin laughed again. The mask was gone and his real self had just returned. "Thou art lucky that I didst not sentence thee to Tartarus!" Legendre's eyeball moved in a way that made him seem like he was rolling it. "I must admit, the thought of Martinez and Ms. Silver becoming a couple sickens me… like an old black ram and a white ewe! And Young Ping and Ms. Kwee… better a serpent bite him in an orchard and Ms. Kwee end up with that puppet Von Chilstein!" Quentin laughed again. If one thought Legendre was a cliché then they would just have to see Quentin as he really was. "Today, Victoria shall have her victory and those blasphemous mortals who dare to thwart the gods: Young Ping, Ms. Kwee and General Barrage! And the lovely Cherie shall become my Isis, my Gaia, my Terra… she will be mine once Hagen has been struck down by my thunderbolt!"

Legendre floated away from Quentin. He would have been better of in the company of Lynch or Victoria!


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back everyone. Time to play spot the Clue reference. Enjoy and review.**

**Behind the Mask**

As Basil searched for Lynch, a foot stuck out and tripped him. Quickly, he regained his footing to se who it was.

It was Quentin… and what was he wearing? What was he some sort of super villain? Was in currently in drama class? Was there some sort of drama club Basil didn't know about? And why was Quentin holding a metal rod in the shape of a lightning bolt? It's a good thing they were in a empty hallway otherwise this would cause staring.

"Has my life become a comic book?" Basil's snarky question was given a shocking response. Quentin pointed his rod lighting bolt and a bolt of electricity zapped Basil. "Isn't there a rule about having weapons at school?"

"Silence mortal!"

Basil raised his brow in question. "'Mortal?'" Then his eyes widened. "Oh, no! God complex! Been there before! Okay, Quentin, who are you?"

"I am Zeus, Jupiter, Poseidon, Neptune, Hades, Dis Pater, Orcus, Ra, Set, Odin, Thor, Loki, Cronus, Uranus, Caelus all!" There was just something wrong about that. Basil had believed himself to be a trickster but Quentin believed himself to be some pretty major gods from Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse mythology, which explained his costume. "You will die, owl demon! And the muse Cherie shall be my Isis, Gaia and Terra!"

Owl demon? The muse Cherie his Isis, Gaia and Terra? If Basil could see through Quentin's eyes that would probably be one hell of a sight!

"Okay… so what is this place? Olympus? Asgard? What?" Basil then thought for a moment. "Right, the mortal plane." Quentin nodded. This caused Basil to wonder. Had the Quentin that everyone had known really been a mask? Maybe he could get some answers from this nut job! "Alright the, heavenly king, answer me this. Where might I find the lowly manticore known as Lynch?"

"Lowly manticore?" Quentin burst into laughter. "Know this, owl demon! He whom you call Lynch is Hermes, Mercury, Ares, Mars, Ptah, Anubis, Forseti, Heimdallr, Prometheus, Oceanus all! He is a god after mine own heart and if you seek him you shall die!"

"Yeah, okay so where is he?"

"He is with he who is Dionysus, Liber, Apollo, Njord, Bragi, Hyperion all!"

Who the heck was that suppose to be? Basil placed a hand on his chin and started to think. "I'm gonna guess, Brad, with the phone in the gym." It was a long shot but if anyone was going to view Brad as a God of Ecstasy, Merry Making, Fire, Poetry and Observation it would probably be someone who'd view an asylum as heaven.

"You are wise and guess correctly." Basil had a feeling that Quentin telling him he was right would end badly. "Now I must kill you…" Quentin then pointed his lightning bolt at Basil's heart. " But please how about a game of chess over fair Cherie once I have her tied to my thunderbolt!"

Basil raised an eyebrow. He looked at the thunderbolt in Quentin's hand. "Uh… you are going to tie Cherie… to that?"

Quentin burst into laughter. His laughter was neither cliché nor infectious it was just creepy… Mark Hamil as the Joker creepy. "To this thunderbolt? No!" Quentin pulled out a photograph that showed a cannon-like thing that looked like it came from a 1950's science-fiction film "I'm going to tie her to this!" Basil's eyes widened in shock! What in the name of Akira Kurosawa was that thing? "It's an electron discharge cannon." An electron discharge cannon? That sounded… comic book-y but then again Quentin was beyond mad. There would have to be a whole new definition made up for him. "These things are outlawed everywhere but Australia so you know it's good." If it was outlawed everywhere but Australia there was probably a good reason. "Now, I'm off to find my muse!" And with that Quentin left in search of Cherie.

But not if Basil found her first!


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back everyone. I snuck in a clue to my next story. Enjoy and review.**

**Like a Shadow**

Quentin moved through the empty hallways. All he needed was to take a route through the empty hallways and no one would see him. He would get Cherie, besides Lee was under the school so he didn't have to keep an eye on him.

Why did Quentin want Cherie? To the mask she would just be a plaything, something to break. To his delusional God Complex mind she was… it was complicated. Quentin would tie her to that electrical cannon and fire it with her on it. That would kill her and indeed she would be dead but to Quentin's deluded mind once she was dead she would rise as a goddess by his side… and then when Victoria took over the world he would rename Toronto "New Olympus", Pickering "New Asgard", Ajax "New Rome" and Whitby as "New Thebes" and rule over all of them with an iron first!

Then he saw her. That muse, that Valkyrie, that mortal who would be his! There was Cherie walking through and empty hallway. He would take her done into the tunnels. It would be romantic! It would be like Hades abduction of Persephone!

To say that Quentin believed himself to be more than who he was would be shortening things. In fact besides believing himself to be Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse gods, he also believed himself to be Alexander the Great, Archimedes, Julius Caesar, Hannibal, Hector, Jason, Perseus, Tiberius and Xerxes I of Persia. Oddly, his costume had no Carthaginian or Persian elements to it. Long story short, Quentin really needed to be in an asylum and stay in there! Next thing anyone would be know Quentin would become addicted to electroshock therapy. Quentin Berkhart was a dangerously mentally unstable individually and it was no wonder that after this adventure Quentin would haunt Basil's nightmares.

Quentin struck! Like a shadow he moved quickly! He placed a hand over Cherie's mouth and forced his phone playing the prank song to her ear. She was his now!


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**BURN!**

Basil ran into the gym. Maybe Cherie was in here! He didn't find Cherie but found… the dance being set up. Wasn't the dance cancelled?

Besides the amount of strangers he also saw Tina, Brad and… LYNCH! Basil started to walk towards Lynch when Brad came towards him. What did that pompous, obnoxious, spoiled brat momma's boy of a baboon want?

"Basil, you're never gonna guess who I got as a date for the dance!" Brad's question was not one Basil wanted to answer. He just wanted to get over to Lynch and bring him too Lee, Barrage anyone!

"It's a toss up between King Kong and Aristotle the Miracle Goat!" Basil said that with a half-laughing, half-deadpan face. If Brad were to end up with anyone it would be either a fictional ape or an animal celebrity.

Brad was not impressed. He didn't look impressed. He wasn't even faking laughter. But Basil could hear Tina holding back laughter. "No, not King Kong and not Aristotle the Miracle Goat. I'm going to the dance with your little friend Tina!"

"Why can I picture you as the Wicked Witch of the West?" Basil heard Tina laughing a bit. Really though Basil could picture Brad as either the Wicked Witch of the West or as Wyoming but the Wicked Witch of the West more than anyone. Just Brad calling Tina his little friend caused him to sound creepy. Of course Basil could view Brad as anything villainous, same as Chaz and Dick… it was a gift! "Anyway… I'd like to talk to Lynch so-"

"Oh, you know the new guy?"

New guy? Lynch wasn't the new guy Basil was practically still the new guy! Why was Brad calling Lynch the new guy? Was he that stupid or did he just have an extremely small social circle? Unless, Brad and everyone else had been brainwashed into forgetting whom Lynch was!

There was only one thing Basil could do to help Brad… not that he wanted to but this would work because it would cause Brad pain whom had caused Basil a lot of physical pain so Basil would be happy because of payback.

Basil grabbed Brad by the shirt and formed a fist. This was the only way to help Brad and make himself happy while helping Brad!


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**In the Clutches of a Mad Man**

Quentin tied Cherie to the front of that electrical cannon of his. He had her! She was his, all his, forever! Soon he would destroy Cherie's mortal shell and she would rise up as a goddess.

Cherie was rather creeped out by Quentin. The fact that he was dressed in some ludicrous costume didn't help. Neither was him tying her to some sort of electrical cannon. Or him having dressed her up in a costume that looked like a Quentin's but made for girls. If she hadn't figured it out before now then Cherie would have figured out now that Quentin was just not a creep but the King of Creeps.

"No more will I ever have to spy on Ping and his friends!"

Cherie looked confused. When did Quentin spy on Lee or any of them? If he did then they hadn't noticed them. Lynch she could believe had successfully spied on them but Quentin… someone would have noticed someone that creepy… unless Quentin was lying… or he was so insane he believed he had. "I'm sorry but are you making all that up? Because I really don't think a guy like you has been spying on anybody… Creeping around creepy as hell maybe but I really don't think you've been spying on anyone… I mean someone would have noticed you… Lynch is better than you if you have been unless you are going to say you're just that good which I don't-"

Quentin hit Cherie across the face with the back of his hand. "I! AM! THAT! GOOD!" Then he tried to kiss her only leading to Cherie biting his nose. He hurt her, she hurt him it was as simple as that! "I see I'm going to keep a muzzle on you my beautiful she-jackal!" Cherie shuddered. The voice Quentin was using now that he had dropped his mask just made her want to take a shower because of how creepy he was. Quentin then tied a cloth over Cherie's mouth to keep from getting bitten by her again.

Then a brain in a jar floated into the room… Wait! What? Cherie blinked for a few times thinking she was dreaming but there was a brain in a jar floating around the room.

"A rattlesnake is more appropriate for than a jackal, Quentin." That voice! That was Legendre's voice! What had they done to him?


	26. Chapter 26

**And now back to the story!**

**Gods and Monsters**

Basil and Quentin had both suffered from a god complex… actually Quentin was still suffering from one! He thought he was a whole mess of gods!

Why did Quentin think he was a whole bunch of gods? Who knew? Quentin knew but he had probably forgotten but if he were to remember he would know so he did know and yet didn't.

Still, an explanation is in order. Quentin had always liked Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse stuff, most especially the Egyptians! It was his thing…. Things.

Quentin had loved a girl. For all his fear, obsession, treachery, anger, hate and rage Quentin had known love. He had been better around that girl, his Rebecca.

And then she died… Died of poisoning. What kind of poisoning? Better to not go into detail but the poison did come from… a cobra-esque tazelwurm. In fact the beast that got Rebecca couldn't as much be called a tazelwurm as some unholy cross of king cobra and tazelwurm. It was a monstrous thing and if anyone wanted to get the poison for an antidote they probably would have had a death wish because of how fast the poison was.

Rebecca died ten minutes after being bitten.

When Quentin heard of Rebecca's death, he had a mental breakdown.

He spent a whole year recovering from his mental breakdown. During that time he started to believe he were those gods of old. By the time the year was over just not did he completely believe himself to be those gods but he had masked himself so perfectly that no one would be able to tell.

But still all his fear, obsession, treachery, anger, hate and rage remained. Some of it had faded in time. By now all of those traits were almost gone.

He was a villain but a tragic one who was hardly sympathetic.


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back everyone. Yeah, Legendre is pretty racist this time. Enjoy and review.**

**Who is this?**

Legendre, a brain in a jar, floated towards the… Whatever that was that served as a phone. This was going too far! It was out of hand! This was madness! Even he had standards! He would never kidnap people! Killing people was an entirely different mater, he had no qualms about killing people but he did have a problem with kidnapping.

He'd call Basil! The young Mr. Hagen might have been his enemy but at least Basil was sane! Quentin belonged in an asylum!

Yes… Quentin belonged in an asylum. An asylum that he would believe to be some godly domain! Quentin would believe all of the inmates to be gods and he would believe himself to at last be home! It was brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!

Immediately, Legendre's robotic arms extended and he dialed Basil's cell number. This would work!

"Hello?" Success! That was Basil!

"The Monster who believes himself to be a god has your nymph, hero."

"What?"

Legendre moved his eyeball in a way that would make it seem like he was rolling it. He'd have to try something else. "The Q has the C."

"Who is this?"

"It's Legendre, you blasted descendant of Fascists, Spartans, Nazis and stuck Irish pigs!"

"Did you call me just to play mind games and insult me and my ancestors?" That got Basil's attention. He was clearly angry.

"No… Quentin has your girlfriend. Get to the library and find the secret tunnel entrance at the back, I'll meet you there."

"WAIT! WHAT?" And with that Legendre hung up on Basil. He'd be waiting.


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Expelled?**

Basil looked at his phone. Everything was moving so fast that he almost didn't know what was going on. Lynch was RadCircles that was obvious, but Quentin was insane, he had kidnapped Cherie and now Legendre was on the scene? What was going on here?

"The place is looking gosh darn dandy!" Basil turned to look over at Lynch. If Lee wasn't here to nab him, this it was all up to Basil… Actually, where was Lee? Just then Lynch took out his cell phone and looked shocked. And with that he left.

Basil sighed. Always on the move! Then everyone's phones rang. Basil stopped in his tracks and looked at the people in the gym. That was really weird and what was weirder was people were asking each other to the dance! Dick and Nadene! Cyrus and Robin! Irwin and Druscilla! Giuseppe and McKenzie! What was going on here? Had the world gone mad? And Brad was going into his action hero and thinking real life works like the movies. Nothing unusual about that but it would probably put Brad in a padded cell one day.

"This is Chaz Moneranian with live breaking news!" Basil looked over at the television screen in the gym. This wasn't so bad. Maybe the world hadn't gone completely mad since Chaz was still reporting the news. A sure sign the world had gone completely mad would have been Zed reporting it. "Lee Ping has just been kicked out of school! For good!" No, the world had gone completely mad.

"Lee!" Then Tina went running from the gym. This caused Basil to smile. Maybe the world going completely mad was what was required to get those two together finally.

"Wait! Tina, we gotta… Did she just ditch Team Chilstein for Ping? What does she see in that guy?" And if the world had gone completely mad then Basil could finally punch Brad in the face! Basil walked over to Brad and tapped him on the shoulder. Brad turned around and punched him in the face! Brad fell back onto the floor yelling out in pain. "What the heck, Basil? Whatever happened to our agreement to only hitting each other in the stomach?"

"Brad, the world has just gone completely mad! An agreement between a wolf and a leopard has no meaning!" And with that Basil left the gym.

Brad then ran over to the door to call out to Basil. "Wait! Which am I? Am I the wolf or the leopard?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Brain in a Jar**

When Basil got to the back of the library there wasn't Legendre waiting for him. What was waiting for him was a… brain in a jar… floating in the air.

"Uh, hi… Could Legendre not make it?"

"I AM LEGENDRE!" The brain in the jar was Legendre? This was unexpected, shocking, weird… a lot of things. The look on Basil's face was one of pure shock. What had happened to Legendre to reduce him to a brain, eyeball and spinal cord in a jar?

"Legendre?" Basil scratched his neck. This was awkward this was very, very awkward. "Uh, wow… You really, uh… let yourself go…" Legendre did not look impressed and that was all from looking at his eyeball. "Uh, what happened to you?"

"The council started with my right eye!" The council? Who was the council? "Took it out with a drill!" Well, that wasn't nice. "Then they had my paralyzed, broke my neck and took my right arm… I was already missing my legs so why they bothered to paralyze me when I had no legs is beyond me." Basil shuddered to know how that was all done. "Then they but my head on a robot body… I actually liked that!" Basil let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad if Legendre liked it… but if Legendre liked then that had been a bad thing. "Then they did this to me! Removed my brain, spinal cord and eye and put me in here!" That didn't sound pleasant. "Had Barrage, my best friend who betrayed me been here to help me! He would have helped! He wouldn't have let his pal, is best bud, his brother, his amigo, he wouldn't have me end up like this!"

This was unexpected. Was this the same Legendre? Or was this some twin brother?

"Uh, okay… so are you going to take me to where Quentin has Cherie or just go on rambling?"

"Fine… But don't get lost!"

Following a brain in a floating jar? No one could get lost that way.


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Game of Chess**

When Basil and Legendre got to the room Quentin was waiting in there was a table with a chess set ready. Quentin being dressed up like some sort of super villain was weird, Cherie tied to that electrical cannon, gagged, and dressed up in some sort of outfit was disturbing and the chess set was unexpected.

"I should have know you'd turn traitor, Legendre" Quentin walked over to the brain and held out his rod. It let out a powerful shock of electricity resulting in Legendre's jar losing power and falling to the floor. "I'll get back to you later, best to crush the shell then the nut inside later." The maniacal Brit then turned to Basil. "And as for you, how about we play a game of chess for fair Cherie? You'll be the Greeks and the Romans, I'll be the Egyptians. If you win you can take Cherie and leave. When I win, I kill you, free Cherie from her mortal shell and she'll become a goddess by my side." Well, that was all kinds of messed up. Of course, Quentin wouldn't keep his word if he were to lose he'd kill Basil anyway and carry on with his insane plan.

"Uh, there isn't another challenge that won't result in anyone's death is there?"

"No."

Basil rolled his eyes. Lee got Lynch and Basil got some rejected comic book villain? "Alright, okay." Basil sat down and looked at his chess pieces. "What is this? Walrus teeth?" Quentin nodded. "Well, that's disturbing."

"Mine are made of wolf bones." Quentin both sounded and looked smug saying that. That was just disturbing. "You're move owl demon."

Owl demon? Why an owl demon? How did Basil look like an owl? This only caused him to wonder just what Quentin was seeing?

Chess with a crazy person! This was great, just great.


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Game Begins**

Basil made his move and the game began.

He moved a knight in the likeness of Achilles. Because no one knew what the real Achilles, the man who inspired the mythical hero, looked like the knight was designed to look like Brad Pitt as Achilles. That was just wrong! Von Chilstein was a clone of both his dad and Pitt!

Quentin just moved a pawn forward. The pawn looked like a mummy. A mummy? Did Quentin have something to do with that robotic mummy at the Museum of Egyptology or was it just all Legendre?

Quentin had an evil plan. Get his queen out as soon as possible! With his Queen who looked like Isis he would quickly remove all of Basil's pieces from the board! Then he was would electrocute Basil until he was dead! Then he'd have his body stuffed and mounted! And he'd dress Basil's body up in a ridiculous dancing cowboy outfit too!

That was just so wrong!

Quentin really belonged in an asylum and a straightjacket. The sooner he ended up like that the better!

"I have a question." Basil looked at Quentin's pieces. There was just something so freakish about them and it wasn't because they looked like things from Egyptian mythology. There was a whole other reason!

Quentin glared. "What?"

"If you are Uranus and Cronus then does that mean you overthrew yourself?"

Quentin froze up. That was a major flaw in his insanity!

Now was Basil's chance! Now he could rescue Cherie and get out of here with her!


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Deity's Lightning Bolt**

As Basil neared Cherie he felt a shock of electricity go into his back. Falling to the ground, Basil got up and saw Quentin armed with his lightning bolt. He seemed ready to use force.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ping and Webber have their game, we have ours. When ours is done then you'll leave." If Quentin were to win or lose either way Basil would be dead. If he won he'd kill Basil, if he lost he'd go back on his word and kill Basil anyway. Quentin was a God. Since when did gods make deals with owl demons?

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Basil blinked. "What am I saying? I know that someone like you won't keep your word, that's just the kind of person you are." Basil took a look at Quentin's costume. "Going by the look I'd say you have more respect than just your Egyptian ancestors. I can tell you have respect for the Greeks and Romans who conquered Egypt and the Norseman who came nowhere near the lands of the Pharaoh." Basil then walked over to the chess set. He moved a piece and smiled. "Will we continue? My hounds have your jackals on the run!"

Quentin walked towards the table and made his move. His jackals? Since when did an owl demon have hounds on his side? As a god he had hounds on his side not jackals! Basil was overconfident. Demons did not defeat gods.

The game continued and ended with Basil as the victor.

Quentin stared in shock. He couldn't have lost! Demons did not defat gods! Basil must have cheated.

No matter. It was time to kill Basil and then make Cherie a goddess.

Quentin held his lightning bolt and attacked!


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Similarities and Differences **

Basil ducked out of the way. He started to wonder what Lee was up to right now. He probably didn't have to handle this!

Indeed he didn't. Lee was on his way to Coral Grove.

Quentin had lost all resemblance of calmness. He was angry at having lost and when he lost at something he always got angry. Quentin was not safe to play any type of game or sport with.

In fact when it came down to it Quentin was downright bloodthirsty. He'd fight just to see another person bleed. If Quentin ended up bleeding he'd runaway. The likeliness of Quentin bleeding was extremely unlikely with him being armed and Basil unarmed and only able to dodge electrical blasts.

Indeed Basil did dodge for the first few moments. Then he grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and threw it at Quentin. The result was Quentin blasting an electrical blast at the wooden chair. The chair burst into flames, Quentin ducked, the flaming chair landed beneath Cherie and so it was that she was in danger of her feet being burned or worse if her bonds holding her to the electrical cannon were to loosen.

Quentin didn't care that Cherie was in danger. In his mad mind she would just rise as a goddess and be by his side forever.

Basil on the hand did care. He loved Cherie like how Lee loved Tina, like how Cam loved Brandy, like how Holger loved Greta and like how Biffy loved Kimmie. Basil wasn't clinically insane, he knew that if Cherie were to die then she would be dead and not rise as a goddess.

There was a difference between the two. That difference had to do with sanity. It was like how Lee was sane and Lynch was insane, the fact that both had a Moriarty was something. Of course Basil would consider Lee to be Sherlock Holmes and Lynch his Professor Moriarty. Basil would consider himself to be more like Dick Tracy and Quentin to be his "Big Boy" Caprice.

Of course, Holger himself had his nemesis in Ed but that was weird, nonsensical and… petty.


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome back everyone. I apologize for the short chapters but I promise that there will be longer chapters in my next stories since I'll be less busy. Enjoy and review.**

**Hoist by His Own Petard**

Basil ran to help Cherie only for Quentin to continue shooting bolts of electricity at him. Basil was starting to wonder if Lee would be having any similar problems with Lynch.

Quentin just kept shooting bolts. He was a dangerous fellow, violent when he wanted to be, very moody given his insanity.

Basil kicked the burning chair out of the way and then climbed up to get Cherie down from the cannon. Why the cannon was in and underground room, Basil and Cherie had no idea but Quentin was completely bat crap insane so there was no way to figure out how his evil little brain worked.

He had just finished untying Cherie's right hand when Quentin got him in the back. There was no sense of fighting fairly. Quentin would make an excellent 15th grade bully.

Basil turned to look at Quentin as he moved closer. There was a maniacal look in his eye. Strangely, both Lynch and Quentin had this look. If they were distantly related that would be the least surprising thing at all.

"Why electrocute you when I can get messy and put the sharp end into your stomach, and then your chest, and then your shoulder and then into your chest again?" There was no doubt about it Quentin was insane… and bloodthirsty but then again he must have been somewhat if he thought killing Cherie would make her a goddess but then again anyone with a god complex as bad as his would think that.

Quentin lunged at Basil who only ducked out of the way. Quentin's lightning bolt entered the cannon causing the insane Berkhart to get electrocuted.

All while Quentin was getting his "electroshock therapy", Basil untied Cherie and left with her. They had much to do!


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Triumph for Greece and Rome**

Quentin had let go of his lightning bolt. He lived but was injured and Legendre would see to it that Quentin lived out the rest of his days in a straight jacket.

Quentin's eyes were on the chessboard. There the knight in the likeness of Achilles stood over the fallen king in the likeness of Ra. How… Just how could it have happened? His plan had been foolproof! The plan of Victoria was foolproof, how could any of them fail?

It seemed like any friend of Lee Ping would cause the downfall of their plot… Camilio Martinez, Holger Holgaart, Biffy Goldtsein, Tina Kwee… that blasted Basil Hagen, all friends of Ping were enemies! They would all cause their failure, downfall, no evil plan would succeed.

Greece and Rome had triumphed but Egypt still had one trick left. A prank for the dance… This trick would give them all the upper hand again.

**The End**


End file.
